


The Stand

by hazymerry



Series: dsmp lore [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Realization, oooh look at me go, smp!dream, smp!tommy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymerry/pseuds/hazymerry
Summary: An exiled TommyInnit realizes something after the explosion of Logstedshire.
Series: dsmp lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112843
Kudos: 66





	The Stand

**Author's Note:**

> What I wished happened during this arc.

The ceiling of his tent seemed to be progressively lowering, slowly suffocating his painful breaths. Tommy pulled his covers over his head. He desperately reached in his pants pockets, bringing an item to his face.

Engraved on the face of the compass: “Your Tubbo”.

Tommy’s eyes stung as he forced them shut, begging himself to go to sleep. 

_I’m actually exiled._

When he awoke the next morning, he pulled himself down to the shore. He dug his feet into the warm sand, the water coming just above his ankles. He gazed into the bright Sun, wondering if his friends had thought about him.

He wondered if they still cared.

_I’m so alone._

He trudged back to his tent, passing by various gifts left for him. Why did they only visit him when he wasn’t there? Were they afraid of him?

The voice of a manic Wilbur rang through his ears; “Let’s be the bad guys.”

A shiver ran down his back.

Where was Ghostbur?

_Pain._

A splash of water brought his attention to the ocean. He let his hopes get up. Someone was here, someone was here to see him!

A green figure came into his vision; bile suddenly rose in Tommy’s throat. His hand rose, waving to the man in green. 

“Big man Dream! My friend!” He found the words spilling out of his mouth without a second thought. The figure drew nearer until Tommy saw the masked man clearly.

“Hello,” Dream said, grabbing his shovel. He dug into the soft dirt, making a small sized hole. Tommy quickly took off all of his heavy armor, tossing it into the hole along with his newly made sword. 

“So how have you been?” Tommy asked as Dream proceeded to blow his stuff to smithereens. Tommy almost smiled; the worst part of his day was already over.

“Good, good,” Dream covered the hole back with dirt and smoothed it over with his shovel. “I can’t stay for long though.”

“Of course...yeah that’s fine…” Tommy muttered looking to the ground. “Just nice to see someone, ya know?” 

“Nobody else has come to see you yet?” Dream asked.

Tommy shook his head. The only people that have come were motivated by pity, not friendship. 

_Alone._

The rest of the day felt like a haze. Tommy didn’t bother on focusing on any one task for too long. Nothing he could do seemed to really matter. Dream had left just like he had left every other day. When Tommy was sure Dream was gone, he retreated to his secret room beneath the house Ghostbur had built. He slowly reached into the chest, hands shaking as he unfolded the paper that sat inside. He let the tears fall from his eyes, as his old friend looked back at him.

_Wasting Away._

The next day when Dream arrived, Tommy actually thought he felt happy. The man in green seemed to be in a good mood. They laughed together in Logsteadshire, spending a great amount of time staring at the prime log. When Dream started to dig the hole for Tommy to throw his stuff into, Tommy didn’t feel the usual disappointed drop in his stomach. In fact, he was glad to be giving up all his stuff. 

But that feeling was fleeting.

Dream had found it. Found it by accident, by the horrifyingly slim chance that he would dig into the secret room, Dream had found it. Tommy felt his face go cold.

“Dream, I am so sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t-” Tommy started, but it was too late. Dream had already taken out his TNT, scattering it about Logsteadshire, and there was nothing Tommy could do to stop it. Tommy fell to his knees. All of his progress, gone. All of his items, gone. His picture of Tubbo, the only thing to remind him of his friend...could he even call Tubbo his friend anymore?

_Depressed._

Dream stood beside Tommy, as they watched the buildings get blown to shreds. 

“Tommy. It’s time for you to start over.”

  
_Desolate._

“I thought we were friends,” Dream said, breaking Tommy’s portal to the Nether…Tommy’s way home. His home...he thought distantly of the TNT that had blown up L’manberg. 

“We are friends, Dream...you’re my only friend…” Tommy felt the world sway around him.

_I’m nearly over._

“Tommy. You can’t go to the Nether. Nobody can come visit you. Not until you learn to listen.” 

Tommy stayed silent. What had brought him to this? Was this really all because he griefed Georgenotfound’s house? 

A salty memory came back to him in a flash.

Dream standing by the obsidian wall.

“You’ve fucked up this time,” Dream had said. Tommy remembers looking to Tubbo, a laugh almost bursting out of him. The memory goes red.

“I don’t give a fuck about spirit, okay? I don’t give a fuck about anything actually. I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do. That’s the only thing I care about on the server actually. I don’t care about Spirit, Spirit was my horse… died ages ago. I care about your disc, because that’s what gives me power over you, and your friends, and everybody you care about. Because you care about your disc more than anyone else here.”

A realization washed over Tommy as he stared at the smiley face mask of the man standing in front of him.

Dream wasn’t his friend. 

_I can’t any longer._

“Or else what, Dream?” Tommy muttered.

“I’ll kill you,” Dream said simply, as he has everytime before that.

“So do it, Dream. You kill me. Then what happens?” Tommy said, his voice rising. “All of your power stems from me and my disc, does it not? With me dead, no more showings of your power. No more control with me gone. Dream,” he pauses, smiling with his new found revelation. “You won’t kill me, because you are nothing without me.”

Dream stays silent. His arms unmoving at his side.

“That’s what I thought.” Tommy turns away, starting towards the biome of snow. “Goodbye, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* the italics are Tommy's stream titles hehe


End file.
